Surviving in Rapture
by A Friendly Hunter 2
Summary: It's been a few years since the fall of Rapture and things are still getting worse. Join a man as he struggles to survive in an underwater city full of psychopaths and murderers, and attempts to protect Little Sisters along the way.


Just throwing out a few stories to see if any of them get any bites. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Surviving in Rapture

Chapter 1: Watch the Drill "Pilot Chapter"  
-

I watch from the rafters as a Big Daddy comes barreling through a door, looking for the Splicer that hit its Little Sister.

"H-hey look man, please don't kill me! I w-"

The Big Daddy doesn't allow him to finish his plea, quickly turning his body into a bloody pulp with its giant drill weapon. I watch the Little Sister enter.

"Yay Mr. Bubbles! The bad man can't hurt us anymore!" The Little Sister says in her unnatural voice as she pulls her giant needle tool out of her stomach and injects it into the Big Daddy, reinvigorating it. The Big Daddy looks at the girl the same way they all did, with a deep and loving affection. They needed each other to survive. And this was the only way it was going to happen. I accepted this and just left them be. I have no need for the Adam inside the Little Sister, I was just trying to survive. So I don't challenge the Big Daddy like so many others foolishly have.

My name is John by the way. I used to be a bathysphere engineer before all this happened. I stuck to my wits and have been able to survive for a whole 2 years without having to kill anyone.  
I just wish Andrew Ryan would do something about this situation. He still has some power, right?

I watched the Big Daddy for a little while longer and continued to follow it as it wandered with the Little Sister. This method, while dangerous, was actually the safest way to go about surviving in Rapture while still staying mobile. As long as I utilized stealth and my trusty air-grabber I could stay out of sight of the Big Daddy as I followed it around from above.

However, the only downside is how slow the duo traveled. The Little Sister looked at everything and constantly examined corpses, shop windows, and anything that looked interesting. The Big Daddy has unlimited patience and is perfectly fine with it as long as his little Adam factory keeps him in fresh supply.

Ugh, Adam. I hate Adam. It's addictive and the powers it gives is not worth the mutilation it causes over time. All the Splicers down here are unrecognizable and all have to wear masks. Disgusting. I never needed Adam to survive, so why couldn't they?

The Big Daddy I have been following stumbles upon a Splicer pushing a carriage. She was talking to herself. These chicks were the worst, and there are so many of them that do the same thing. The Big Daddy's eyes go from yellow to red, and it releases a bellow. It charges the Splicer.

The Splicer turns around. "Hah! Gotcha!" She yells as she tears the top if the carriage off, revealing an automated turret.

Suddenly a group of 20 or so Splicers appear out of seemingly nowhere.

"Mr. Bubbles! Help!" The Little Sister says as she is quickly surrounded by Splicers. The Big Daddy proceeds to ram straight through the crowd, strategically missing the Little Sister in the process. The Little Sister accidentally gets in range of the turret, but stumbles in fright as she hears it begin winding and jumps behind a trash can. I see the Big Daddy get taken down in the distance.

"Mr. Bubbles? Mr. Bubbles help!" The Little Sister yells as she is grabbed by a Splicer.

"No! No, let go! No, no!" The Little Sister screams as the remaining 6 Splicers laugh.

I hear the Big Daddy groan in the distance. I couldn't stand for this.

I take a shotgun off my back and jump down. Yelling, "Let go of that girl, now!"

The splicers just look at each other and laugh. I am rushed by 3 of them. All sporting a fire type plasmid that enhanced their melee weapons. I easily gun them down with 1 shot each. 2 of the other splicers pull out guns and I take cover.

"So much for stealth." I say to myself.

The Splicers unknowingly back into the turret in the carriage, and they are quickly filled with holes. I run after the other splicer.

I follow the blood trail left over from the Splicers scuffle with the Big Daddy. It leads into a clothing store.

"Come out with the girl. Now!" I yell as I search the rooms. As I approach the door the trail was leading me to, I hear loud grunts coming from inside. 'Oh he better not be doing what I think he's doing!' I think as I ram the door, knocking it off its hinges. Through the door I see a shocking sight.

The Little Sister stabbed the Splicer through the stomach using her giant Adam syringe. I'm surprised she even fought back.

She notices me and leaves the syringe in the body and backs into a corner.

"No, no, no! MR. BUBBLES!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Red tears in her eye.

I watch her for a while. She is scared out of her wits. I gently get down to her eye level and hold out my hand to her. She covers her face, saying, "Get away!"

"It's okay, I won't hurt you."

"Your lying!"

"No. I'm not."

"Just kill me! I lost Mr. Bubbles, he's dead!"

"I'm not here to kill you!"

"LIAR!"

I am taken aback by her attitude.

"I could... uh... try to fix your Big Daddy if you want."

Her eyes gain hope, "You can save Mr. Bubbles?" She says.

"... Yeah. Let's go see him." I finally say. Hoping I wasn't making a mistake.


End file.
